


Making a Scene

by KaiRaine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mutual Pining, alec gives jace relationship advice, jace is v dramatic, jace sighs a lot, malec is engaged, simon doesn't know how to shut up, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiRaine/pseuds/KaiRaine
Summary: “Jace,” Alec greeted. “I haven’t seen much of you today. I figured you might be up by the bar trying to take home a vampire or something.”To everyone near by this was an almost meaningless statement; Jace’s flirtatious reputation proceeded him. But, there was a mischievous glint to his brother’s eyes. Alec’s intention was very clear.“Not today,” Jace answered measuredly. “This is your day and I’m afraid I might cause a scene.”Alec raised a brow. “Is that what you’re afraid of?”or Jace tries not to deal with his feelings for Simon, Simon won't leave Jace alone, and Magnus and Alec are just trying to celebrate their engagement.





	Making a Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as three parts on my tumblr. Now it's here, all in one piece and edited. Because this fandom made me write fanfiction for the first time in four plus years.

Jace knocked on the door to his brother’s office.

“Come in,” Alec shouted.

“Are you busy?” Jace asked as he entered.

“Always,” Alec replied, looking up from his tablet. “What can I do for you?”

Jace stayed by the door. “I need help. But, it isn’t urgent. I can come back some other time, if you're doing something important now.”

Alec looked back down at his tablet and pointed to the chair across the desk from him. “Close the door and sit.”

Jace pulled the door closed and crossed the room. He sat down across from the person he trusted most in the universe and blurted out, “How do I tell if someone I might like is hitting on me?”

Alec raised an eyebrow but didn’t look up. “Finally moving on from Clary?”

“Yeah,” Jace answered, running his hand through his hair. “Though, I will never get over the fact that it was Izzy who took her from me.”

“None of us saw that coming,” Alec agreed. “But, why are you asking me for girl advice? I have _no_ experience with-”

“It’s not a girl,” Jace interrupted.

That caught Alec’s attention. He looked shocked, then confused, then perplexed, and finally understanding. He nodded and pushed his tablet aside, leaning across the desk to look Jace in the eye. “How long has this been going on?”

Jace shrugged. “It just kinda hit me. I was thinking about how suddenly Clary just decided she wanted to be with Izzy. And I wondered if it was really that easy to just swing so full force the other way, and then his face came to mind and I haven’t been able to shake it since.”

"And now you are trying to figure out if he feels the same way about you?” Jace nodded.

“I’m just so used to being the aggressor, you know?”

Alec snorted. “Yeah, I’m aware.”

“But, I think this time I might be out of my depth.” Jace got up and started to pace. “I don’t have any idea how to flirt with a guy, much less a vampire…”

“Vampire?” Alec repeated. “The guy you like is a vampire?”

Jace stopped. “Did I not tell you I was talking about Simon?”

Alec’s look said all Jace needed to know. He took up pacing again.

Alec got up from his chair and walked around the desk, sitting on it and watching his parabatai.

“Are you sure Simon is even-” Alec searched for the right word.

“No,” Jace answered miserably. “I don’t even know if what I’m feeling is real or if I’m just that bad at being single.”

Alec fiddled mindlessly with the ‘B’ ring of Magnus’ he was wearing. “I suppose there’s really only one way to find out.”

“Please don’t tell me I have to talk to him. I don’t know if I can handle that.”

“I’m pretty sure he’ll be at my engagement party this weekend,” Alec continued, ignoring his brother’s anxious pleas. “No better time to find out.”

“I hate you.”

* * *

Jace was hiding in the bathroom. It wasn’t like he was trying to miss his brother’s engagement party. But, a certain vampire kept trying to talk to him, and Jace couldn’t handle that right now. Not when he should be celebrating Alec and Magnus. It wasn’t fair to his family. His feelings for Simon could wait.

There was a knock on the door.

“Just a minute,” Jace shouted, taking a deep breath and straightening the navy blue suit he was wearing. He checked his hair in the mirror and wet his lips.

Jace steeled himself to face the party- burying his emotions behind a charismatic smile. He opened the door and ran smack into someone he hadn't seen.

“Simon!”

“Hey,” he said. “Are you okay? You’ve been in there for a while.”

“Yeah,” Jace scoffed dismissively, making a point not to think about good Simon looked. “Just needed a break from the, uh, mayhem.”

Simon didn’t look convinced but he didn’t ask any more questions, for which Jace was grateful.

“I have to go find Alec,” Jace excused himself.

Turns out, the hosts of the party were not hard to find. They were sat all but in each other’s laps in the middle of the room. They wore matching red suit jackets, though his brother's was not drenched in glitter. Magnus had a martini in hand and was laughing at something Luke had said. Alec was beside him, staring at his fiancé with the fondest smile on his face. Warmth and happiness radiated from their bond.

Jace hung back until Magnus noticed him standing there and waved him forward.

“Jace,” Alec greeted. “I haven’t seen much of you today. I figured you might be up by the bar trying to take home a vampire or something.”

To everyone near by this was an almost meaningless statement; Jace’s flirtatious reputation proceeded him. But, there was a mischievous glint to his brother’s eyes. Alec’s intention was very clear.

“Not today,” Jace answered measuredly. “This is your day and I’m afraid I might cause a scene.”

Alec raised a brow. “Is that what you’re afraid of?”

Magnus looked back and forth between the pair, as if trying to decipher what they were saying. Jace found it surprising that his parabatai had not already filled the warlock in on everything they had discussed. He had come to learn that trusting Alec also meant trusting Magnus, as the pair didn't keep many secrets from each other.

“Hey guys,” Simon said from behind Jace, causing him to jump.

“I’m gonna go get a drink,” Jace told the couple. He pushed past the vampire, mumbling a few choice expletives, and approached Maia at the bar. “I don’t care just make it strong.” 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” she commented. “I don’t think I want to meet anything that could make you look so pale.”

“Spare me, the jokes, will you?” Jace looked over his shoulder. Simon had disappeared again already, which worried Jace. Alec seemed to be whispering to Magnus, who kept glancing in Jace’s direction. He ignored the shit-eating grins on their faces.

Maia slid him a shot glass. “Talk, shadowhunter.”

Jace downed the liquor before answering her. “I’m avoiding-”

“Me?” Simon finished, popping up beside Jace.

Jace slammed his glass on the counter. “Are you following me?”

Heads turned in their direction. This was exactly what he didn’t want. He sighed and shot Alec an apologetic look and darted for the door, hoping to the angel that the vampire would just leave him alone.

* * *

 

He was standing in the hall, waiting for the elevator when he heard footsteps behind him.

“Simon, I swear to god,” Jace threatened.

“Relax Jace,” Magnus said. “It’s me.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin the party.”

“Trust me, I knew what I was getting into with this family. It wouldn’t be a party with the Lightwoods without at least _some_ drama.”

Jace chuckled. “Don’t let your fiancé hear you say that.”

“Alexander is perhaps the most dramatic of all of you,” the warlock mused.

Jace’s elevator arrived. “Give Alec my best. Tell him I’ll see him Monday.”

Magnus caught his arm. “You’re not leaving. It’s not fair to him. Or to me.”

Jace closed his eyes and sighed, knowing Magnus was right. “Magnus, I-”

“For what it’s worth,” Magnus interrupted, “and you didn’t hear this from me, Simon asked me about you the other day. Something about how to get over someone he could never be with, I think. It was hard to tell what he meant; he was rambling.”

“He does that.” Jace bit his lip, trying to quell the hope that flickered within him. “Fine, I’ll come back, but I can’t promise I’ll do anything about Simon now.”

“In your own time," Magnus agreed, before grinning and playfully nudging Jace's shoulder. "I wouldn’t want you upstaging me at my own engagement party anyway.”

Jace smiled. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

They walked back to the loft side-by-side and Jace reflected on how lucky he was that Magnus was part of his family now.

Alec was stood in the doorway when Jace and Magnus returned. He looked at Jace with genuine concern and a trace of pity.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, man. I’m good,” Jace dismissed him, but if anyone could see through his lies it had always been Alec.

And see through him, his brother did. He shook his head and took Magnus' hand. “Alright, well, try to enjoy yourself okay?”

Jace nodded and headed back into the party, glad it seemed to be carrying on as normal in spite of his outburst. Izzy came up to him almost immediately, dragging Clary with her. They looked happy.

Clary had two drinks in her hand, which might not have been weird if Izzy had not already had one of her own. He assumed one was for him, considering the fiasco from the bar just minutes ago.

“Please don’t ask me if I’m okay,” he told the couple.

Clary just handed him a glass of champagne.

“You’re up soon,” Izzy said casually, and suddenly Jace remembered he was supposed to be making a speech.

He could feel the color drain from his face. “How long?”

“You have til the end of dinner, which is being served now.”

Jace sighed in relief. He had time to get his head together. He nodded to the girls as they took their seats at the head table (where their whole family/ friend group was sitting) and pulled the speech he’d written out of the pocket of his slacks.

He was so caught up in reading that he didn’t notice Simon coming for him until he spoke.

“Did I do something to you?” he asked, startling Jace.

Jace sighed and put his speech back in his pocket. It occurred to him that he would get no peace of mind- not from himself or the vampire- until he addressed this.

“Don’t talk. Don’t ask questions. Just follow me and try not to draw everyone’s attention.” 

He walked off, trying to find some secluded space in the loft where he and Simon could be alone. He decided that the guest bedroom would be ideal, as it was technically off limits for the duration of the party, and their hosts had their own bedroom should they want to slip away. Jace was sure his brother would understand and hoped Magnus would forgive him. He held the door open and gestured Simon in.

“Isn’t this room off limits?” Simon asked, though he still entered. “Doesn’t that usually mean ‘do not enter’?”

Jace closed the door behind him, ignoring Simon’s questions. “I need you to listen. Don’t talk, just hear me out.”

Simon scrunched his eyebrows, but nodded his head. “Yeah sure, man. I can do that.”

“With Clary and Izzy being a thing now,” Jace began, “I’ve found it pretty difficult to move on. I can’t seem to find it in me to go back to casually sleeping around.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Simon interrupted.

“No talking,” the shadowhunter reminded him. “For a long time now, I’ve wanted to be in a committed relationship again, but I didn’t really know who with.”

Understanding crossed Simon’s face. “Wait, Jace are you saying…”

Jace glared at him. “Long story short, since you’re being so impatient, I- I think I really like-”

“Me?” Simon finished, stepping into Jace’s personal space.

It hit him all at once. The playfully confident smile on Simon’s face. The amused twinkle in his dark brown eyes. The unruly mess of his curls. Simon was beautiful. And he smelt of… he couldn’t put his finger on it. Something heavy and slightly floral.

Jace’s head was spinning. He couldn’t keep his thoughts together. Had Simon asked him a question? Did it even matter now that their lips were the close? Jace desperately wanted to kiss the smirk off the vampire’s face and leave Simon’s mind spinning as much as his was. Could he do that?

His hands decided for him. They grabbed Simon’s waist and face and pulled him closer, closing the space between their lips. Simon gasped quietly, but didn’t fight it, instead, resting one hand on Jace’s hip and tangling the other in his hair.

Jace broke off the kiss after a moment, leaving his forehead pressed to Simon’s and wondering what the hell he’d just done. Though, it pleased him that the daylighter now looked as flustered and breathless as he was. Jace licked his lips.

“Well,” Simon breathed and Jace braced himself for some stupid quip, or worse, rejection.

But Simon seemed unable to continue.

Jace’s phone chirped, ruining the moment. He pulled away and checked his messages. It was Clary.

**Whatever you and Simon are up to, you should hurry. Dinner is getting cold. ;)**

He sighed. “We should get back to the party. I have a speech to make and Clary is going to start spreading rumors soon.”

Simon caught his arm, keeping him from leaving. “Wanna catch a movie sometime?”

Jace chuckled. A movie date with his ex girlfriend’s best friend. What a ridiculous concept.

“Of course,” he answered, taking Simon’s hand and opening the door. “I’d love to.”


End file.
